Tied Up Forever:Destined For Darkness
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: they had been through a lot since Blaine's recovery from his dark-side, even though they had a stable family, relationship, Hayden who had found his own mate, things were about to change. With Hayden's powers growing, Blaine's nightmares began to overpower him once again, darkness was coming to seek revenge from Blaine and his family -TUFSEQUEL, MPREG, BDSM RATED M
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome back my TUF readers, hope you are ready for a whole new drama, intense scenes, BDSM (Of course), Smut, angst, romance, and lots of blood.**

 _ **Link to TUF Pt.2 Trailer is in my bio.**_

 **Just like TUF first part, shit's gonna get real. And in case you haven't read the first part read it before this one, you would need to remember it.**

 **Hope you enjoy… and as always leave a review to let me know what you think or any suggestion or stuff you wanna read let me know.**

 **Chapter spellcheck by ginger app.**

* * *

 _ ***BOLD AND ITALIC IS FOR PAST REFERENCE/MEMORIES***_

 **Prologue: Destined for Darkness**

 _Cold._

That's the first thing she felt, it felt so strange, she felt her body trapped; she couldn't feel, she couldn't see, she was trapped. Engulfed by the darkness that surrounded her. She doesn't remember where she was; neither has she remembered how she got here. She could hear voices of people in the background, a very familiar voice, she heard that voice calling her name, she wanted to announce her presence to them, but she felt trapped, she couldn't speak; it was becoming too overwhelming; having her senses bound and her body lax. She tried to fight it, tried to move, speak, lift a finger… but just do _something_.

She was just about to give up when there was a crack of light she could spot and all of a sudden the light filled the room, it was so blinding, she willed her eyes to open when the soft touch of finger tips grazed her cheek. She _knew_ that touch, suddenly she remembered and everything came flashing back to her; the overwhelming thoughts forced her to open her eyes to the blinding light and her eyes met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, with flecks of amber in it, they were so different yet so _familiar_ to a boy she once knew; the boy who saved her. But before she knew it, her body spasm and all of a sudden she was up her mouth wide open, grabbing her savior, and attacking his neck with her fangs.

"Please! Stop" the boy screamed, pushing at the her body, trying to get her off of him, as soon as he felt the fangs sink into his pulse he let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

 _(Present Day)_

 _ **"Tell me your name**_ ** _whore"_**

 _ **Kurt didn't reply instead he sobbed and screamed**_ ** _"let me go! Please I don't want this!"_**

 ** _"TELL ME!"_** _ **Blaine demanded and he took his fingers out and pushed four in making Kurt cry out in pain as he jerked on the restraints bleeding more.**_

 ** _"IT'S KURT! Please don't!_** _ **" he begged**_

"K-Kurt… I'm sorry" Blaine whimpered in his sleep, rolling over on his back, his body lightly thrashing as his nightmare took a toll on his senses.

 _ **"Good boy!**_ ** _Scream louder_** _ **so everyone can hear me fucking you!**_ ** _SCREAM!"_**

 ** _"Stop IT HHHURTS! PLEASE! STOP! LEAVE ME! STOP! UGHHH!"_**

 _ **"You like this don't you baby, me hitting your prostate when your cock is begging to come... Do you want come?"**_

 ** _"I hate you, GET OFF ME!"_**

"Kurt… please… no…" Blaine thrashed, his body quivered, waking his soul mate lying beside him when his hand shakily grabbed him while he was still dreaming.

He couldn't hear his mate calling his name in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Blaine…? Baby?" Kurt yawned, his eyes closed, as he turned over to his back, he patted on the side to feel where Blaine was, when he felt his husband's arms leave his body, slowly he blinked his eyes open in the darkness to find the side of his bed was empty, frowning he sat up slowly and looked forward to find Blaine straddling his hips, his eyes closed and his fangs bared.

"B-Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt asked, he hesitantly reached forward to touch Blaine's face, scared, thinking his mate was hurt. But he didn't expect Blaine to grab his hand as soon as it touched his cheek; and before Kurt knew it, a hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him back on to the bed, while Blaine's body pinned him down. Kurt gasped and tried to push Blaine off of him, but no avail. "Blaine! Wake up! You're having that nightmare again"

Blaine in response let out a growl and inched his face closer to Kurt's neck, Kurt tried shaking him, but Blaine seemed to be in a deep sleep. Kurt felt Blaine's fangs sink into his neck, making Kurt shake and wince from the unwelcome intrusion. His hands curled into fists, trying to hit Blaine's chest to get him to wake up, instead Blaine's hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them tightly above his head. Kurt felt tears leave his eyes, he knew this wasn't the first time this was happening, what scared him that Blaine wasn't waking up like he usually did.

 _ **"You're l-leaving?" Kurt stuttered, his hands shaking to garb Blaine before he turned towards the door.**_

 _ **"It's better than sticking around and having a fucked up kid next to me" Blaine said bitterly, turning around.**_

 _ **"B-Blaine, don't I didn't mean t-" Kurt leant forward and grabbed Blaine back by his shirt to stop him from walking.**_

 _"_ ** _LET GO OF ME!"_** _ **he pushed Kurt away, a tad bit too harshly and turned to walk towards the door.**_

 _"_ ** _BLAINE! STOP_** _!_ ** _BLAINE!"_**

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, his voice echoing in the room, then all of a sudden Blaine let out a gasp… his eyes flashed open, staring at Kurt's face.

Slowly his eyes changed from black to amber, as he looked around the bedroom in confusion before he looked down to find Kurt, staring at him, looking scared and unsure. Once Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt's neck, to see the bite mark and the blood trickling down his mate's neck, Blaine was off of Kurt, falling down on the floor, his hands shaking, and tears forming in his eyes "W-what have I done" he whispered to himself.

When Kurt was convinced Blaine had woke up from his dream, he switched on his bedroom lamp, and walked over to Blaine, who currently had his head in his hands, letting out a sob as he tried to hide his face from Kurt in shame.

"Blaine, hey come on, look at me" Kurt said, his fingers gently running through Blaine's hair, trying to soothe him.

Blaine shook his head and cried "I-I hurt you again! I keep hurting you! In my dreams, and now this! P-please don't leave me"

Kurt shushed him, gently bringing his hand to cup Blaine's face, making him look at him "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere, it wasn't your fault"

"But it was! Look at your neck!" Blaine yelled, staring at the bite mark on Kurt's neck.

Kurt simply let out a sigh and sat down beside him, slowly coaxing Blaine's hands out his curls, taking them in his own, he pulled Blaine closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shaking body.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Blaine whispered.

"I know, sweetie, I know… we'll figure this out, I promise, I'm never leaving you, it was just a dream… it's over now" Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest, curling his arms around his waist as he clung to Kurt tighter, seeking the comfort he could only find in Kurt's arms.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and whispered in his ear

"I love you, it was just a nightmare… it's all over now" as Blaine's crying died down, he sat up in Kurt's arms and looked at him with fear, his voice sounding scared when he whispered shakily

"I can't tell if it is…"

* * *

 **A/N: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

 **Welcome back my gorgeous readers! The update will be soon and intense as ever just like last TUF first part.**

 **Things are gonna get interesting! Leave a review, let me know what you think and incase what you wanna see beforehand.**


	2. Chapter 1: Complications

**A/N: sorry for the delay! Please don't hate me.**

 **Hopefully you'll like the chapter, I promise the story drama and angst will build up real soon, including the graphic smutty-ness.**

 **Ignore my spelling and grammar. I don't have time to spell check, I'll get that done in a day or two and find a new beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

ITALIC **FOR FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Complications**

It wasn't easy, it never was easy, happiness was always short lived, what was worse that his life had always been unexpected. Every new thing in his life brought a whole new twist and turn. At some point people would actually pity him if they knew what he had been through. As far as he goes? No… he didn't pity himself, far from it. He had a beautiful family, a gorgeous husband who always treated him with so much love and devotion that Kurt always wanted. He had a perfect life according to him. But then again, there was always a new twist that had to happen in his life.

And so here he was now, standing in front of the walking closet full length mirror, only in his jeans, his shirt strewn on the floor as he stared at his reflection in the dim light of his bedroom. He raised his hand to his neck, gently touching the fading bite marks that lingered all the way to his collarbone, and those finger print marks that was on the left side of his hip bone right above the waist band of his jeans; and on top of it all the burn marks from the rope of his wrists, which were close to not even being visible to the naked eye, but the sensation was still there.

Kurt traced his fingers on the inside of his wrist; his eyes fluttering close as the memories of the previous night clouded his mind.

* * *

 _"Blaine, tell me what you want, what do you need? I want to help you" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his hands tracing the lines of his mate's back after Blaine's crying had died down. After a few moment of silence, Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes with just a hint of black in it, his pupils lust blown; Kurt knew what was about to happen, this wasn't the first time, but neither was he complaining._

 _Blaine retreated his arms from Kurt's waist, standing up slowly, leaving Kurt kneeling before him, he gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, lightly tugging on the chestnut locks he pulled Kurt's head back slowly and growled " **you** , I **need** you, now" he demanded. _

_And Kurt was in not going to deny his mate, he felt his body shudder as Blaine's fingers traced his jaw, his thumb stopping right above Kurt's bottom lip, tracing the smooth full lip. He probed Kurt's lip to open his mouth. Kurt stared up at Blaine, a smirk playing on his lips, he slowly opened his mouth and bit on Blaine's thumb, making him growl. Before Kurt knew it, he was picked up from the floor and dropped down on the bed with a thump, with Blaine straddled his body and while he kissed Kurt._

 _Their kisses grew heated, hands wandered and mapped each other's body, it wasn't too long until Blaine had enough of the foreplay and spun Kurt around so he was lying on his front. Blaine clutched Kurt's hair in his hand and whispered in his ear "Don't you dare move" he growled and nipped at his ear, Kurt simply nodded and shut his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. He waited until he felt the bed dip and soon his hands were pulled behind his back, they were held in their place after Blaine had tied them efficiently with rope. Once finished, he felt Blaine lips skim along the back of his neck, dropping a kiss right behind Kurt's ear he asked "what's you safe word?"_

 _"Red" Kurt gasped, when Blaine's fangs bit into neck once again, before Blaine wrapped a scarf around his eyes to blindfold him. Kurt turned his face to the side and moaned, feeling Blaine's body lie flat on top of him, his erection pressed right against his entrance, Blaine grabbed his cock and pressed it teasingly against Kurt's hole which was now slicked with lube. "Who do you belong to?" Blaine demanded, his cock slowly breaching Kurt's entrance which wasn't stretched at all._

 _Kurt whimpered and whispered "y-you, only you"_

 _Blaine moaned, grabbing Kurt by his hips he pulled his ass backwards, driving his cock straight inside his hole in one swift movement, making Kurt cry in pain and pleasure, Blaine growled low in his throat and slapped Kurt's ass hard "who am I?" he said; pulling his cock out and thrusting back in, making Kurt's body slide forward on the bed. Kurt let groaned loudly, panting against the pillow, his body was on fire, from the sensation of being manhandled by his mate; he let out a gasp when Blaine slapped him again, as he picked up the pace of his thrust._

 _"I asked you a fucking question, who am I? Tell me baby"_

 _"y-you're my master... fuck, faster, please" Kurt moaned, trying to get Blaine to move faster and hit that delicious bundle of nerves, his fingers twitched, wanting desperately to touch himself so he could come._

 _Blaine smirked knowingly, he grabbed a handful of his hair while his other hand wrapped around Kurt's chest he pulled Kurt up so he was on his knees, tied and blindfolded, his back pressed against Blaine's chest. With the change of angle Blaine's cock began thrusting directly against his prostrate, making Kurt throw his head back against Blaine's shoulder and arching his back; exposing his pale neck to Blaine. He ducked his head, and licked a long stripe from Kurt's collarbone to his ear, thrusting hard into Kurt, he said "I love you so much, baby, you are so good to me, all mine to drink, mine to fuck" Blaine said with every thrust. Kurt moaned "yes, please, Blaine, I need you"_

 _"Tell me what you want; I'll give it to you"_

 _"bite me, mark me, make me come, master" Kurt gasped, when he felt Blaine growl and bend him over so he was back on his front, his face pressing into the mattress with Blaine's fangs penetrating the skin of his collarbone, while his hands scraped along Kurt's thighs, before reaching for Kurt's aching cock._

 _Before Kurt knew it he was blinded by a white haze, as his orgasm took a toll on him, making him cry out Blaine's name in ecstasy, and soon after he felt Blaine pulsing inside him as he released his seed deep inside Kurt with 'I love you' being whispered by Blaine, into Kurt's ear as they came together._

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and dropped his hand from the mark of Blaine's fangs on his collarbone. He remembered how Blaine hadn't used a condom last night. They had been using protection ever since Eve's birth. Not wanting to risk an unexpected pregnancy again. It had been about 6 years since they last went without protection; which was actually on one unexpected night when the kids were not home and Kurt looked absolutely delicious to Blaine when he was dressed in boy shorts and a sleeveless hoodie, and next thing they knew, Blaine was fucking Kurt bent over the kitchen island. So now Kurt thought to make sure to remind Blaine to grab a condom next time Blaine loses it like he did last night. Not that Kurt had any objections or didn't want to get pregnant. He just needed a break from all of that and some time to focus on his current two beautiful children and his loving husband.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door, accompanied with a soft voice saying "Daddy?" Kurt immediately pulled on his clothes and walked to the door, opening it to find, his baby girl, looking worn out and pale.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Kurt asked, bending down to pick up his 7 year old girl in his arms, smoothing back her chestnut hair away from her eyes. She immediately wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and placed her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I don't feel so good, Daddy?"

"is it the warm feeling again?" the warm feeling was actually something Eve used to describe how her body ached when it tried to morph. Eve was blessed with the ability to morph into animals, something very common yet rare for newborn vampires to do. Her body hadn't adapted to this, so whenever it tried to morph against Eve's will, and when Eve stopped it, it led to her feeling tremendous amount of pain in her body.

Eve only nodded and hugged her arms closer to Kurt's neck, seeking comfort from her Dad. Kurt kissed her forehead and held her close, rubbing a hand soothingly down her back; he walked them outside his room. "It's okay, sweetie, Daddy's got you… how about I make you something to eat, before Papa comes home from work and we can give you medicine?" Eve nodded against his neck and whispered an okay.

Kurt led them downstairs towards the kitchen, he stopped and lid Eve down on the leather L-shaped couch of their lounge before continuing to the kitchen. Once there he checked over to Eve who seemed to be close to falling asleep. He fiddled with the stove, setting his ingredients out to make soup for Eve to take for now, before he decided he needed Hayden's help to go get Eve's medicines. He couldn't leave himself because his daughter needed her dad's comfort. So after putting the lid over the soup he grabbed a thermometer and placed it under Eve's tongue, before going to get Hayden.

* * *

What Kurt didn't know that his son currently had sneaked Keith into his bedroom and was practically ravaging his body as we speak? Keith was currently pinned to the mattress, his pants pulled down and his shirt strewn across the bedroom somewhere, while Hayden grinded on top of him, biting and leaving marks all over his boyfriend's chest. Hayden was so caught up on making Keith fall apart he didn't hear Kurt knock on the door, and Keith was right on the edge of coming in his briefs that when Kurt opened the door of the bedroom he didn't notice not until a loud angry voice said "Hayden Devon Hummel!"

Hayden instantly pulled away from his boyfriend's arms, while Keith desperately tried to cover himself with the pillows and he scooted away from Hayden.

"Mr. Humm- I mean, Kurt, oh god this is so embarrassing"

"Dad! What the h-"

"how many times have I told you, not until or unless you both are bonded or married none of this stuff goes on under my roof, especially when your baby sister is in the house and can come inside any minute" Kurt said, his hands on his hips as he glared at his son. Hayden swallowed hard and nodded, he knew better not to get his Dad angry and from what he could see, something told him that his Dad had a rough night, he was vaguely aware of his Papa having the nightmares from time to time and how sometimes he was not able to get a hold of his anger so he decided not to question it until or unless his Dad told him.

Kurt walked over to the shirts thrown on the floor and tossed them to the two boys on the bed as he said "get dressed, both of you, and I want you to go out to the store and get Eve's medicine Dr. Sam had subscribed to her. She's sick again"

"Is it her powers?" Hayden asked once he was dressed and so was Keith, "yes they are, it'll take time for her to get used to it, now hurry up both of you" with that said Kurt went back to tend to his daughter.

* * *

It wasn't until after sunset Blaine came home to find Kurt sitting in the lounge watching the news while Eve slept nestled in Kurt's arms, looking pale as ever. Blaine quietly closed and locked the main door, shucking off his coat and placing it on the coat rack before he made his way to his husband and daughter. Kurt looked up from the TV and smiled when he saw Blaine walk towards them

"Hey"

Blaine smiled and bent down to give him a peck on the lips, his hands moving up to caress Kurt's cheek "hello beautiful" he pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before saying "how's she?"

"a little under the weather, but tired today" Kurt said, before letting Blaine come around the couch to take Eve in his arms, she began to stir a bit in her sleep, Blaine placed a kiss on her forehead and cuddled her in his arms lovingly, Eve sighed as she whispered "Papa?"

"Yeah it's me, angel, go back to sleep" Eve stirred for a while before tucking her head in Blaine's neck and going back to sleep "go put her in bed, I'll set dinner for you, Hayden is staying over his dorm today"

After Blaine tucked Eve in her bed, he went back to the kitchen to find Kurt setting plates for them on the table, he walked over to his mate, and wrapping his arms around Kurt he pressed his chest to his back and peppered kisses on the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed in response and tilted his head, giving Blaine blissed out smile.

Pressing a kiss to Kurt's jaw, he whispered in his ear "Mmm, I missed you so much, baby"

"I missed you too"

"About last night… I know I got a bit out of hand and I-"

"Ssh" Kurt whispered and turned in Blaine's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, he silenced Blaine by kissing him softly "it's perfectly alright, Blaine, I know you are going through a tough time, and I know it's just your instincts, but it's okay, I don't mind, I love you so much and we are in this together"

"you are more than I deserve" Blaine said, hugging Kurt close giving him a much harder and passionate kiss than the last one they shared since they were alone now. They kind of got lost in the kiss and didn't realize how fast things began to escalate until Kurt found himself pressed against the Kitchen Island with Blaine's hands groping his sides when his hands slid under his shirt.

"Mmph, Blaine… you're dinner… it's going to get cold" Kurt said in between the kisses and moans that were escaping his lips when Blaine gave a particularly hard bite on the sensitive spot on his neck. Blaine smiled and nipped at Kurt's bottom lip before saying "I'm rather have you for dinner instead"

Kurt chuckled and pushed Blaine away from him "later… dinner first" he ordered and ducked away from Blaine's reach when he tried to grab his waist. They quietly had dinner, Blaine telling him about the latest complications going on in the ministry and how Rowden was trying to get new reforms but the council thought it was a bad idea to make a treaty between all the supernatural kinds. After dinner was done with Kurt placed the dishes into the dishwasher and led Blaine to their bedroom, locking the door shut incase Eve came inside while her parents were doing something wildly inappropriate for a small child to see. Blaine turned on the shower, stripping out of his clothes and turning around to see Kurt doing the same but instead he saw Kurt examining his reflection in the full length mirror against the bathroom cupboards wall.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Blaine asked, coming up behind Kurt and resting his palms flat on Kurt's stomach, caressing his sides.

"Yeah everything is fine… I'm just thinking"

"About?" Blaine asked, kissing the back of Kurt's neck while he stared at Kurt's reflection in the mirror. Kurt sighed and covered Blaine's hand over his own, bringing his hands to rest over Kurt's stomach, he frowned and stared at their joined hands, eyeing Kurt's expressions pensively. "Are you…?"

"No… I don't think so, it's just, and things are changing… and last night… I just remembered how things were before Hayden was born… how he was conceived, and I-" Kurt turned around to face Blaine, biting his lower lip as he said "I'm just scared Blaine, your dreams are getting vivid every day, even at times when you don't wake me up at night I can feel you tense up next to me, what if something bad is about to happen-"

"It won't. you know I would never… ever, let anyone hurt you or come between us, and I know the dreams are getting out of hand and sometimes I just lose myself and can't stop myself form being… rough, but you know I love you more than my life to never hurt you like I did again, If its bothering you about my dominant tendencies I can find a solution, I can-"

"it doesn't bother me, we both decided that for your and my needs, we will keep the Dom/sub relationship while we are alone and have privacy, I know it calms you when you know you have control even if it's just on me, and you already know I want you to take control when days get rough… I just, I think the dreams is not the only thing; something bad is about to happen, I can feel it" Kurt said, looking down at his stomach.

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and pursed his lips "do you… do you want another baby?"

"I don't know, but it's been three times you've zoned out and had your rough ways with me, and we didn't use protection… what if things get too much? What if the past starts repeating itself and-"

"NO! I won't let that happen, I won't ever hurt you like I did before"

"Maybe we should tell your grandfather about this"

Blaine sighed "you and I both know how he is, he barely accepted Hayden let alone Eve, we don't need to involve until it's absolutely necessary"

"Until then?" Kurt asked, when Blaine nipped and licked at Kurt's bite mark from the previous night.

"we see how things play out, you know your safe words, you tell me when to stop and I will" Blaine swore and kissed Kurt, running his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip before diving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth to have a taste. Kurt let out a moan, his finger coming to tangle to in Blaine's hair, giving it a rough tug as he felt himself get hard with Blaine's ministration and grabby hands which kneaded him through his briefs. Kurt pulled back from the kiss to give Blaine a rough bite behind his ear, bringing his lips closer to his ear lobe he whispered "what if I don't want you to stop"

Blaine could feel the heat and desire coursing through his veins, he let out a growl and pushed Kurt against the mirror, grabbing his thighs he lifted him up and rocked his hips against Kurt's obvious erection, eliciting one of those sweet sounds his husband makes whenever Blaine teased him.

"You really want to go down that road? After we just had a discussion about this?"

Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine hard on the lips, sucking and biting as he did, before he pulled back and said against Blaine's lips, "I want you so bad… Master"

* * *

 **A/N: and so we have it… the very late updated chapter 1… I just had a serious case of writers block. Hopefully the next chapter would be updated next week. ALSO! Can someone recommend me some really awesome Klaine fanfics to read which are Rated M?**

 **Keep the reviews coming to keep me to update sooner than later.**

 **Follow on twitter** **gleekyxklainerx** **to get updates on when the next chapter will be.**

 **You can see the fan made TUF trailer , link is in the bio.**


	3. POLL

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **To all those who read Tied Up Forever and My Immortal, I can only update either of the two stories first, so I'm making a poll on so vote which one you want me to continue first…**

 **go to my bio and vote**


End file.
